


Frank Zhang Should Never Drink Beer

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [9]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Frank, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Kisses, Lil bit sexual, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Percy is a Dork, Romantic Fluff, Wearing Franks clothes, they are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: “You are the best girlfriend in the universe, I can't believe you did this,” He murmurs as he places a cut of bacon into his mouth and chews on it slowly."I know, I'm pretty awesome.""...And humble apparently." Frank teases.





	Frank Zhang Should Never Drink Beer

❁

(Y:N) was worried.

Frank had told her he was going out to the bar with friends for an hour and it had been three hours since he had said that.

Cradling her hands tightly in front of her she stared at the home phone that was docked at the charging station. She was waiting for Frank to call so she could take him home.

 She tapped her foot impatiently as scenarios of what happened coursed through her mind. What if he went home with another woman? What if he got into a fight with someone? What if he got her hurt? What if he was passed out in an alleyway right now?

(Y:N) slapped herself. This was Frank Zhang she was thinking about. He would never do any of those things. He was too smart, to careful and too adorably shy. 

But (Y:N) couldn't help but worry. She would've gone to the party herself but she had some papers to do and people to call. 

Gritting her teeth in vexation, she closed her eyes tightly and waited, waited until it was so silent that she could hear an eery ringing in her ears. Until the clock that was in ticking seconds was so annoyingly loud that she had to stop herself from pulling her hair out.

The echoing sounds of cars pulling into tiny driveways and wooden doors shutting and opening. The quiet sounds of police sirens in the distance and the occasional barking of dogs were the only things she could hear.

Zoning out for the first time in the night (Y:N) felt the hair on her back settle and the beating of her heart regain its normal arrhythmia. The lights in the nearby houses flickered off and their curtains shut quickly.

Sighing, she ran a shaking hand through her hair and stood up from the broken couch. She then started to pace back and forth, her hands tucked behind her back and her cold feet aching to step out the door.

 In her pocket jingled heedless keys, ready to be placed promptly into the ignition if her Suzuki Swift and twisted hastily. The alarming ring of her phone made her shake from her procrastinating. She rushed over and picked the phone up.

 “Hello?”

“Hey (Y:N).” A male voice asked through the receiving end. The crowd sounded rowdy in the background image and the distinct sound of glass breaking and pounding music made her frown. 

A pernicious spark of worry seeding her mind and elected the focal point of the conversations to be pitched into a higher octave.

“Percy?" She was surprised to hear his voice. She hadn't seen the son of Poseidon in a couple months and no one had notified her that he was coming.

"Long time no see eh? Or hear maybe...anyway, Annabeth forced me to--"

 “Hey! Percy, who are you tallllllkiiinggggg toooooo?" The unmistakable voice of Frank Zhang slurs through the phone.

 “Yeah Frank is absolutely plastered, and he is begging to see you so I was wondering if you could come pick him up, sorry to pull him on you like that but-“

“No, no it's fine, I'll be there in a few,” (Y:N) says brightly and approaches the door, she ends the call and walks down her icy steps, careful not to trip. She locks the house up and flicks the outside light on before hopping in her car and clicking the keys in the ignition.

She pulls off onto the road, black ice making her wheels tremble a little. 

When (Y:N) arrived she found Frank slumped against the bar his legs dangling on the bar stool. A girl on his left with long, golden curls steadied him. The girl on the right was chatting at the barman. 

When the girl turned around she realised it was Annabeth, but she was wearing a dress. 

I'd never seen Annabeth Chase wear a dress before.  

"(Y:N)!" The girl exclaimed, her grey thunderstorm eyes twinkling. (Y:N) was not prepared to get barrelled over into a hug but she steadies herself and hugged the daughter of Athena back.

"Hey Annabeth, I haven't seen you since...well shit, I can't even remember." 

"Life's been busy I guess." She replied. 

"Hey hey, what's up my mammals." A voice says from behind Annabeth and they both turn to see Percy, holding a glass of beer.

His dark hair is still ruffled and untamed. His eyes are still that brilliant sea green. (Y:N) grins as he pulls her into a welcoming hug. Frank groans from his position on the bar stool and his hands go limp.

“Frank..." (Y:N) sighs as she tucks her arms underneath his armpits and hoists him up. The girl on his opposite side turns around from talking to the man behind the bar and smiles.  

She had a dark complexion with honey coloured eyes and dark frizzy hair. (Y:N) grinned when she realised it was Hazel, but she groan up, she wasn't the short, horse riding little girl anymore. 

“Jeez, you must be strong to lug him around,” Hazel said through parted, lips. (Y:N) laughed at the comment and proceeded to flip him so that she was carrying him bridal style. 

Most people she met from camp complained about how heavy Frank was, but in reality, he was just a gentle giant.  An adorable, strong, dark-haired cinnamon roll. 

Shaking her head she nodded her boyfriends comrades off before carrying the almost unconscious man to her car, she could tell he was tittering on sleep because he was mumbling adorably.

 “(Y:N)?” he murmurs as she fits him into the passengers seat and clicks his seatbelt on, his jacket is tossed into the back seat and she loosened his tie before unbuttoning a couple buttons on his shirt.

 “Yes?” She whispers softly making his eyes snap open and his lips turn into a sloppy grin.

 “I _luvvvv youuuu._ ” Frank slurs happily, his eyes sparkling with happiness. His uncoordinated hands come up to cup her face with his warm, gentle hands. 

(Y:N) smiles, her hands mimicking his and brushing his face softly with her thumbs, her fingers like window wipers, tucked his dark hair out of his eyes, and then she leant forward and kissed his forehead lovingly. 

(Y:N)'s lips pressing against his relaxed skin in an affectionate gesture sparked bliss in Frank's veins he sighed and moved his head forward to get more of her intoxicating warmth.

“I love you too Frank,” She whispers before leaning back and shutting the door. She slips into the drivers seat and clicks her seatbelt on before smoothing her hands over the wheel.

“I think I'm leaking from the eyes,” Frank yells happily his hands wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes in a robotic structure.

“Is that so?” (Y:N) tries to hold in a laugh. 

“Yes! Eye leakage!” He slurs happily.

(Y:N) laughs softly and glides her hand over the steering wheel and turns to the right making Frank body lean over and his hands flail.

“Frank,” She whines slapping his hands away with her free hand and changing her gear to cruise control.

“I think that...the leakage from my eyes is moon tears…because the moon...the moon…..the moon…is like…the moon is like…um the moon like rain down on us and…the moon.” He giggles to himself, his hands trailing the upholstery of the front seat.

“I really like penguins,” He says abruptly as his hands fumble with his shirt before unbuttoning it and scrunching it into a ball. The car zooms past in a flurry of rain and street lamps and (Y:N) glances over at her boyfriend to make sure he is okay.

“Frank, babe, when we get home do you want some panadol?” She asked, her hand reaching over the glove box to touch his hand, struggling to contain her laughter.

Frank ignores her and starts to unwind the window.

“I HAVE MOON WATER IN MY EYES!” He shouts out into the night as he throws his shirt into the air. (Y:N) bursts out laughing as she watches the reactions from the night owls of San Fransisco, they all have wide grins on their faces and some are laughing whereas others are scowling.

“PENGUINS WILL SHOW US THE WAY!” He yells out before she reaches across and yanks his head into the car. Using the master button she winds his window up and goes back to driving.

“I met this girl,” Frank mumbles, going onto the next conversation already. What he vocalises makes (Y:N)’s heart sink in her chest.

 “...What?”

 “Yeah...she was...she _is_ , the most beautiful girl in the world and I had a hard time, _m-mustering_ up the courage to talk to her,” Frank said airily, his head falling slack against the seat belt.

“Frank, I swear, are you stupid? Do you have any idea what you have done?” (Y:N) curses her hands slapping against the steering wheel.

“She has amazing hair and beautiful eyes, she is smart, loving and funny!” He giggles his head nodding off. 

“I'm going to fucking punch you Zhang,” (Y:N) feels tears welling in her eyes.

“Do you want to know her name~?” He whispers his head rolling over to look her in the eyes.

“No I don't-“

“Her name is (Y:N).” He said goofily. 

 Her eyes widened and she closes her lips in a small smile.

“Oh, Frank,” (Y:N) sighs and turns into their driveway.

Getting him inside was a trouble, there was a lot of flailing limbs, groaning and vomiting. Once (Y:N) had him tucked into bed with a glass of water on his bedside table and panadol settling in his stomach she finally relaxed.

 “(Y:N)~?” Frank calls from the bedroom making her rush in, only in one of his work shirt, and some underwear. Her hair is in a messy bun, she is wearing her big, reading glasses and she had a glass of water in her hand.

“Yes, babe?” She asked walking over and bending down onto the bed and placing the glass on the bedside table along with her glasses. Frank stares at her for a moment and then greens dopily. 

"Did I tell you that I really like kissing that girl named (Y:N)?” He whispers his arm reaching across and grabbing her arm, he pulls her down making her squeal as she lands in his lap.

 His lips touch hers in a soft kiss, like they are only brushing each others mouths, and her nose rubs gently against his. She moves her hips closer to him and gently grasped his collar in her hands before bringing his lips hotly onto hers. 

(Y:N) head tips to the left and she nips his lip softly, the breath leaving her lungs. Frank smiles at her, his big hands holding her waist as she rolls over and tucks herself into his uncoordinated arms. 

(Y:N) rests her head on his chest and her arms hugging him tightly. He breathes his beer smelling breath onto her neck making her sigh and kiss his ribs.

The next morning, (Y:N) wakes up early and carefully slips out of bed. She starts to cook Frank up a hangover breakfast that will make him feel 100 times better then he would feel when he does wake up. 

(Y:N) grabs a spatula and a small pot and glides it across the stove. She cooks him three poached eggs, crispy rashers of bacon, buttered mushrooms, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, cooked spinach, sausages and a big mug of brewed coffee. 

She put her glasses on and made sure she can actually see where she's going and walked back into the bedroom with a tray in her hands.

She walks in to see Frank propped up on two pillows chugging down a glass of water.

“Hey.” (Y:N) whispers softly as she comes into view making him choke on the water. Her legs are fully showcased and her thighs upwards are covered in one of his work shirts.

The shirt has three buttons undone showing the valley between her breasts, her hair is a messy bun, her lips are cracked and chaste and her eyes are shining behind her glasses.

“Gods I love you,” He murmurs as she places the tray on his lap and kisses his forehead. But he is to busy looking at her to care. She leans forward and kisses his lips lazily before getting tugged closer into the crook of his neck.

“You look good wearing my clothes,” He murmurs in his morning voice making her chuckle.

"And you don't look good, Mr Moon-Water." (Y:N) remarks and steps back, much to Frank's displeasure.

Frank groans, "Don't remind me of the stupid stuff I said."

(Y:N) grins. "How are you feeling?"

“Shit.” He remarks, reaching forward and grabbing his knife and fork. He gazes at the delicious breakfast and his stomach growls. 

 “You are the best girlfriend in the universe, I can't believe you did this,” He murmurs as he places a cut of bacon into his mouth and chews on it slowly.

"I know,” (Y:N) flips her hair jokingly. “I'm pretty awesome."

"...And humble apparently." Frank teases. 

❁

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Zhang is too cute. But I refuse to do smut for him. I will not ruin his innocence.


End file.
